The invention relates to a method and apparatus for harvesting aquatic vegetation. Prior art techniques and apparatus for harvesting vegetation typically employed a harvesting barge which elevated the vegetation from the water with a conveyor which extended below the water line adjacent the cutting head. The harvested vegetation was either unloaded into a transport barge or discharged onto the shore. A centrifugal hurling machine as illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,478 could be used for shore discharge. Alternatively, a shore conveyor as illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,192 could be employed. The apparatus shown in these patents involves elevating the aquatic vegetation out of the water at the harvesting site and requires the use of expensive conveyors and power equipment therefor.
The harvesting apparatus of the invention is suitable for harvesting a wide variety of aquatic vegetation which is either floating or located near the water surface. When using a number of collection-transport containers, large quantities of aquatic vegetation such as macrocystis (Kelp) can be harvested with relatively inexpensive apparatus.